dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Hae In
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Hae In *'Nombre:' 정해인 / Jung Hae In *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Dramas * Half of a Half (tvN, 2020) * One Spring Night (MBC, 2019) * Something in the Rain (jTBC, 2018) *Prison Playbook (tvN, 2017-2018) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *Goblin (tvN, 2016- 2017) ''Cameo Ep. 7 y 8 *Night Light (MBC, 2016-2017) *Yeah, That's How It Is (SBS, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) Cameo Ep. 13 *Blood (KBS2, 2015) * The Three Musketeers (tvN, 2014) *Bride of the Century (TV Chosun, 2014) Películas *Star (2019) *Yoo Yeol's Music Album (2019) *Heung Boo (2018) *Conspiracy - Age of Rebellion (2017) *The King's Case Note (2017) *Salute D'Amour (2015) *Ready Action Youth (2014) Videos Musicales *AOA Black - Moya (2013) Anuncios *'2018: '''Sprite *'2018:' Hyundai Department Store (Duty Free) (junto a Yoon Ah ) *'2018:' Volvo Cars Corea / The New Volvo XC4 *'2018:' EBay Korea - G9 *'2018:' Binggrae Co. Ltd. - Quote / Jugo *'2018:' Samsung Fire & Security Co. Ltd. / Seguros (junto a Cha Tae Hyun ) *'2018:' French Cafe Roastery *'2018:' Dewey Tree / Cosméticos *'2018:' Korea Ginseng Corporation - Jeonggwanjang *'2018:' JILLSTUART / Accesorios (junto a Jung Chae Yeon (DIA )) *'2018:' JILL by JillStuart / Camisas *'2017:' Mariwhale 237 *'2016:' Marie Claire *'2016:' EVISU (Wolbi Co., Ltd.) *'2015:' LG U+ - LTE ME (2015) *'2015:' KB National Youth Card *'2014:' Samsung Galaxy Note 3 *'2014:' Baskin Robbins 31 Reconocimientos * '''2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (One Spring Night) * '''2019 Best Star Awards:' Mejor actor nuevo * 2019 Asia Artist Awards: Best Emotive (Television/Film) * 2019 Asia Artist Awards: Best Icon (Television/Film) *'2019 Asia Artist Awards: '''Potential Award (Television/Film) *'2019 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Minister of Culture, Sports, and Tourism’s Commendation *'2018 Asia Artist Awards: '''Best Emotive *'2018 Asia Artist Awards: 'Asia Talent *'2018 Asia Artist Awards: 'Artist of the Year *'2018 The Seoul Awards: 'Premio al Artista Hallyu *'2018 The Seoul Awards: 'Premio al Actor más Popular *'2018 APAN Star Awards: K-Star Award (Most Popular Actor) (Something in the Rain) *'2018 APAN Star Awards:' Excellence Award (Actor in a Miniseries) (Something in the Rain) *'2018 54th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio de popularidad masculina *'2018 13th Annual Soompi Awards:' Breakout Actor (While You Were Sleeping) *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Yeah, That's How It Is) Curiosidades * Educación: **Youngdeungpo High School **Pyeongtaek University *Ingresó al servicio militar a la edad de 21 años y posterior a éste ingresó a estudiar actuación. Durante sus 21 meses de servicio llegó a perder 12 kg. *El 28 de julio de 2018 celebró su primera reunión de fans "SMILE IN SEOUL", a cinco años de su debut. Enlaces *Instagram *Twitter *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jung Hae In .jpg Jung Hae In2.jpg Jung Hae In3.jpg Jung Hae In4.jpg Jung Hae In5.jpg Jung Hae In6.jpg Jung_Hae_In.6.jpg Jung_Hae_In-6b.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:FNC Entertainment